Nem Tudo é o que Parece Ser
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: "Se você estivesse apaixonada por uma pessoa que não esperava". "E se você percebesse que a pessoa mais próxima é um traidor ?". "Porque às vezes tudo o que parece ser verdade é uma mentira..." - TRADUÇÃO
1. Patrono

Olá a todos. Uma nova história, esta é uma das primeiras que escrevi e agora decidi postá-la novamente, reeditando-a.

Espero que gostem. Ela é bem curta: 4 capítulos.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens desta história pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**N/T: **Esta fic não me pertence, ela é uma tradução de "No Todo es lo que Parece", de Nathiiita-DH. A autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

* * *

**NEM TUDO É O QUE PARECE SER**

**Capítulo 1 – Patrono**

A guerra já estava próxima do final. Harry Potter lutava contra Voldemort. Enquanto isso, seus amigos derrotavam alguns dos Comensais da Morte que não haviam se rendido. Hermione, apesar de saber que seu amigo estava próximo de vencer, queria assegura-se de que todos os partidários de Voldemort estivessem em número reduzido. Afora isso, desejava apenas permanecer com vida para poder vê-lo, porque enfim, depois de toda a guerra, eles poderiam estar juntos. Não haveria então mais nada que pudesse separá-los.

A castanha estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos, que não percebeu que um Dementador se aproximava perigosamente. Apesar de estes seres terem sido trazidos por um motivo em particular, os Comensais haviam deixado-os ali para que a morte das vítimas fosse mais rápida.

O céu escureceu-se, e o medo apoderou-se de seu corpo. Uma angústia apareceu como que do nada, e sentimentos de culpa começaram a surgir. Ela virou-se lentamente, ficando a apenas alguns metros de um Dementador. Reunindo as últimas forças que lhe restavam, ela apontou-lhe a varinha, mas evocar uma lembrança feliz, com tal medo, parecia-lhe quase impossível, porque sentia que ele havia sugado toda a alegria que sentia. Se ela morresse, só lamentaria duas coisas: primeiro, ter brigado com ele antes que a guerra tivesse começado, e, segundo, não ter dito o quanto o amava.

As lágrimas ameaçavam sair. Tentava manter-se serena e forte, mas era impossível. Morreria - bom, tecnicamente ficaria como uma casca de ovo vazia - sem tê-lo visto antes, e agora percebia o quanto precisava dele. E só com esse pensamento, permitiu que as lágrimas saíssem de seus olhos.

Aceitando o que estava por vir, continuou apontando-lhe a varinha, e em nenhum momento deixou de pensar em algo feliz, mas tudo era suprimido pelo medo ou pela culpa. Seus olhos mantiveram-se fixos no Dementador, deixou-se levar e caiu de joelhos. Apenas escutou e sentiu.

- _Expecto Patronum_ - disse uma voz às suas costas.

E então ela soube que ele estava ali.

Ele correu pelos corredores, ou o que restava deles, tentando chegar o mais rápido possível até o lugar. Escutou passos atrás de si e soube que seu pai o seguia.

A batalha final estava acontecendo, estava certo disso, e só podia esperar que Potter fosse o vencedor.

Deteve-se, pensando em que parte daquele enorme castelo a encontraria. Decidiu sair para o pátio, era mais provável que ela estivesse ali, ajudando os seus amigos.

O exterior estava destruído, por muitos lados podiam ser vistas grandes labaredas e escombros. Pôde ver como quase todos os seus companheiros, professores e outras pessoas encontravam-se lutando com alguns Comensais. Tirou a varinha, só para o caso de precisar dela em algum momento, e continuou caminhando.

Quando não a encontrou em nenhum lugar, esteve a ponto de ir, mas engoliu em seco quando a viu ao longe. Um Dementador aproximava-se perigosamente dela, e ela apenas mantinha a varinha erguida; ele sabia o quanto era difícil provocar uma lembrança positiva. Estava perdendo-a e não permitiria que isso acontecesse. Correu como se estivesse lutando por sua vida, e então conseguiu escutar seu pai gritar o seu nome.

Quando estava um pouco mais perto, ergueu a varinha, provocando a lembrança mais verdadeira e feliz que possuía.

- _Expecto Patronum_ - E da ponta de sua varinha surgiu uma majestosa lontra, que afastou o Dementador.

Esse Patrono diria mais do que ambos queriam dar a entender, mas a única coisa em que o rapaz conseguia pensar era em não perdê-la. Quando o Dementador se afastou, ele suspirou aliviado. Olhou-a e aproximou-se lentamente dela.

- Hermione - sua voz embargou-se ao não conseguir ver nenhuma reação. Ela olhou-o, chorava, e com alguma dificuldade, levantou-se e abraçou-o de imediato. Ele estreitou-a mais contra seus braços - Eu tive medo de te perder.

- Sinto muito - foi a sua resposta, entre soluços - Te amo, me perdoe pelo que aconteceu há algumas horas.

- Eu também te amo - ele respondeu, afastando-se um pouco.

Ele segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e beijou-a, ela circundou-lhe o pescoço, e assim eles permitiram-se reconhecer um ao outro, novamente...

Talvez aquele fosse seu último beijo, já que, afinal, Draco Malfoy pertencia às fileiras de Voldemort. Apesar de que, quando chegasse o momento do julgamento, ele tinha uma grata surpresa para todos.


	2. Declarações que mudam tudo

Olá.

Antes que comecem a ler. Na semana passada, eu estive bastante tentada a excluir a fic, e isso porque percebi que, talvez muitas pessoas não possam gostar por ela ser muito irreal. Mas depois decidi que posso agüentar as críticas que posam surgir. Então, aqui está o segundo capítulo.

Obrigada pelos comentários, e por favoritarem e seguirem a fic.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta fic pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Declarações que mudam tudo**

Harry era o grande vencedor, e o bem havia vencido o mal. O rapaz se sentia feliz, mas imediatamente lembrou-se dos seus amigos. Viu Ginny, ao seu lado, com a qual poderia retomar o relacionamento. Luna, que se encontrava olhando para algum lugar, ao qual ele não deu muita importância. Sentiu um toque em seu ombro, e ao virar-se, olhou para Ron, que estava agitado e nervoso, e, ao que parecia vinha chegando de algum outro lugar. Mas... ainda faltava alguém, ele procurou-a com o olhar e então a viu...

E não apenas Harry a viu, Ron e Ginny também viram a mesma cena. Era para aquela direção que olhava Luna, que havia percebido tudo o que havia acontecido entre eles.

Todos os presentes estavam no mais absoluto silêncio, vendo Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger beijando-se, como se não se importassem com o fato de haver pessoas observando-os.

* * *

**POV Hermione **

Depois daquele beijo tão ansiado, abraço-me a ele.

- Diga, agora poderemos ficar juntos ? - eu pergunto.

Sinto o seu corpo ficar tenso.

- Acredito que sim. Na verdade, com o Patrono, acho que revelei a mais de uma pessoa que te amo - ele sorri.

- Sim, com certeza é um lindo Patrono.

Ele sorri e depois coloca uma mecha de cabelo por trás da minha orelha.

- Não, Draco... - eu acaricio-lhe a face.

- Depois poderemos ficar mais tempo juntos, Hermione, a guerra acabou e o mais provável é que eu e todos os Comensais sejamos levados a julgamento...

- Mas... você não tem porque ir...

- Eu sei, mas ninguém mais sabe de nada, e é melhor assim - ele me dá um rápido beijo nos lábios.

Continuo olhando-o até que ele passa ao lado de seu pai, o qual, eu pude notar, tinha perdido a cor. Guardo a minha varinha, essa é a hora a em que eu preciso ser valente, ou pelo menos tentar.

Dou meia-volta, ficando frente a frente com quase todos os alunos e professores, que olham para mim com expressões difíceis de decifrar.

E compreendo que este momento não é o momento de dar nenhuma explicação. Por isso faço o mesmo que Draco, passando ao lado deles e dirigindo-me até o Salão Principal.

* * *

Quase duas semanas depois que a guerra acabara, os julgamentos começaram. O difícil, o mais difícil, para Hermione, foi controlar os seus sentimentos. Vê-lo acorrentado pelos pés e pelas mãos era a coisa mais dolorosa pela qual ela já passara, e ela já tinha passado por coisas piores.

As salas da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos haviam sido destruídas durante a guerra, mas tinha improvisado uma sala nos arredores da Londres mágica.

Precisavam julgar os Comensais sem demora, e mandá-los para Azkaban.

O julgamento ainda não tinha começado porque o ministro, porque, sim, haviam decidido que Kingsley levaria a cabo aquela missão, não havia chegado.

Ela sente aquele nervosismo quase que diariamente, que se acostumou com isso. Dirige um olhar para Draco, e ele apenas sorri-lhe um pouco. Hermione pode sentir o otimismo dele.

As portas se abrem para dar passagem ao ministro. Todos os presentes ficam de pé, algo que faz Hermione lembrar-se de um julgamento trouxa; não cem por cento, mas por causa da posição em que estão as pessoas.

Ele senta-se prestando atenção aos movimentos de cada uma das pessoas, nesse momento ela se dá conta do quanto está sozinha, já que seus amigos, sentados do outro lado, não falam com ela desde aquele dia.

- Boa tarde - cumprimenta o ministro - Hoje termos o julgamento dos senhores Lucius e Draco Malfoy, que são acusados de pertencer às fileiras de Lord Voldemort. E, também, de torturar e matar inocentes. Começaremos com a primeira testemunha, que se apresente o Sr. Arthur Weasley...

Hermione quer confiar nos testemunhos das pessoas ali presentes, mas tem um mau pressentimento. Sua mente divaga, retornando à conversa que tivera com Ron e Harry depois da guerra.

_Ela dirigia-se até o Salão Principal, era o que tinha planejado, mas uma mão fez com que ela se voltasse, ficando frente a frente com a pessoa._

_- Você é uma traidora ! - gritou Ron, bem próximo a ela. Atrás dele, Harry e Ginny olhavam para ela com reprovação._

_- Sim, eu sou, não tenho porque negar. Vocês já viram as coisas como elas são - sua voz soou firme, e ela conseguiu livrar-se dele._

_- Por que, Hermione ? - perguntou Harry - Por que Draco Malfoy ?_

_Sem poder evitar, Hermione sorri. _

_- Porque - e a sua voz ficou embargada por alguns instantes. Preferiria ter falado com eles sobre tudo aquilo em outra oportunidade - não há lógica no amor, Harry, eu simplesmente me apaixonei por ele, e não me arrependo - tentou manter a voz firme, mas não conseguiu._

_- Então foi por isso... - disse Ron, com um brilho nos olhos - Por isso você desviou o rosto quando eu ia te beijar, e saiu correndo... - os olhos azuis olharam-na severamente._

_Hermione olhou-o nos olhos e respondeu:_

_- Sim, Ron, foi por isso. Há muito tempo, aliás, até demais, que deixei de gostar de você._

_- Então isso quer dizer - disse Ginny, entrando na conversa pela primeira vez - que você está com ele há muito tempo, e portanto você sabia de tudo ?_

_E a hora da verdade havia chegado._

_- Isso significa que eu o apoiei em tudo o que vocês puderem imaginar. Com a missão, com a Marca, em absolutamente TUDO... - eu devia continuar representando o meu papel, já que eles não sabiam de algumas coisas. _

_- Como você pôde ? Você sabia de tudo e não nos contou - disse Ron, bastante irritado e de cabeça quente - Você era nossa amiga..._

"_Era", pensou Hermione._

_- Sim, você disse bem, eu era sua amiga. Sabe, Ron, eu cansei de ser a perfeita Hermione, a que todos querem que faça o que é correto. Pela primeira vez na vida, eu fiz aquilo que quis, e fui e sou feliz porque o amo, ele sempre esteve ali para mim. Se vocês abrissem os olhos só um pouquinho mais, iriam perceber muitas coisas... - encerrado o assunto, ela deu-lhes as costas, saindo do lugar em que estavam._

O testemunho de Arthur Weasley termina e alguém senta-se ao seu lado...

- Olá, Hermione - ela fala baixinho.

- Olá, Luna - a castanha olha para ela - O que você faz aqui ? Também veio testemunhar ?

Ela assente, e olha para frente.

- Hoje você vai ficar sabendo de algo importante, mas não se aborreça com ele, fui eu que pedi - um sorriso se forma nos lábios da loira.

O que ela quis dizer com isso ? Hermione, pela primeira vez, se sente perdida.

E assim, vários de seus companheiros testemunham, obviamente, contra Draco e seu pai. Hermione sente-se grata pelo fato de utilizarem a _Veritaserum_.

- É requerida a presença do Sr. Ronald Weasley - anuncia o ministro.

Ron, que tinha se sentado ao lado de seu amigo e de sua irmã, levanta-se e com passos firmes, caminha até o lugar que lhe é indicado.

Hermione observa como o seu ex-melhor amigo segura a pequena garrafa; a que contém a Poção da Verdade.

As perguntas começam logo a seguir.

- Nome completo.

- Ronald Billius Weasley.

- O que tem a nos dizer, Sr. Weasley ?

- Que Hermione Granger é cúmplice de Draco Malfoy...

Fez-se um silêncio absoluto, ninguém esperava que Ronald Weasley dissesse algo assim sobre sua melhor amiga.

Ele limpou a garganta e continuou:

- Mas antes de esclarecer esse ponto, tenho de dizer que Malfoy, o filho, é um Comensal dos piores; que não apenas matou e torturou inocentes como também esteve a ponto de matar Dumbledore - ele suspirou e prosseguiu: - E não apenas isso, pois, como falei anteriormente, ele tinha cúmplices. Ela, Hermione Granger, minha ex-melhor amiga - disse, com amargura, já que ainda se ressentia pelo que havia acontecido e porque ainda continuava apaixonado por ela - , sabia de todos os seus planos e nunca nos contou nada, era tanta a lealdade a essa serpente que ainda sabendo o quanto tínhamos lutado para conseguir respostas, nunca nos disse nada, ela é pior do que Draco Malfoy - sibilou, com todo o veneno que tinha guardado.

Ron viu Hermione apertar os punhos, e Malfoy, seguramente, se não estivesse acorrentado, teria lhe mandado uma maldição. Mas o ruivo sorriu para as outras pessoas.

- Está absolutamente seguro do que diz ? - perguntou o homem, evidentemente bastante surpreso.

- Absolutamente. Ela mesma nos disse isso; a Harry, à minha irmã e a mim. Além disso, eu não estranharia se ela tivesse ajudado os Comensais a entrarem em Hogwarts.

O ministro verificou alguns papéis; definitivamente, Hermione tinha caído do pedestal em que a tinham. Ron riu para si mesmo ao pensar nisso.

- Bem, Sr. Weasley, a verdade é que fui surpreendido com a sua declaração. Tem algo mais a acrescentar ? - perguntou ele, seriamente.

Se havia algo pelo qual ele agradecia, era por ter conhecido o _Veritaserum_. E dominá-lo.

- Apenas dizer que às vezes não somos tudo aquilo que parecemos, e isso ficou bem claro com minha ex-amiga.

- Muito bem, Sr. Weasley, obrigado por sua declaração, já pode retirar-se - em seguida, o ruivo levantou-se da cadeira, e dirigiu-se à saí para Draco, dando-lhe um sorriso de triunfo.

* * *

**POV Hermione**

Desde que ele se levantou, eu pressenti que algo iria acontecer, mas ao escutar cada palavra... eu me surpreendia e me desiludia cada vez mais com Ron. Juro que se eu não fosse quem sou, lhe lançaria alguns feitiços. Tampouco me surpreendeu que ele, ao sair, mostrasse um sorriso triunfante a Draco.

Me levanto, dirigindo-me ao lugar indicado. Bebo o _Veritaserum_, e as perguntas começam.

- Seu nome completo.

- Hermione Jean Granger.

- O que tem a nos dizer, senhorita, com respeito ao que acabou de ser dito sobre você ? - ele me pergunta um pouco receoso.

- Se está se referindo à missão, à Marca e outras coisas, eu admito, sempre soube; no início custei a entendê-lo. Entretanto, convenci Draco para que falássemos com Dumbledore, e assim nós o fizemos. Ele infiltrou-se como espião, assim como o Prof. Snape. Sim, o meu erro foi não contar a verdade, eu admito, porque, se tivesse sido de outra forma, não apenas ele poderia ter morrido como também toda a sua família, inclusive eu.

- Bem, você nos diz que Dumbledore sabia, mas não tem provas disso - o ministro começa a falar.

- Está enganado - digo, antes que ele prossiga - Tenho uma carta, eu creio que ele sabia que isso iria acontecer - eu tiro a carta do meu paletó, e entrego-a.

- Obrigado, Srta. Granger - ele pega a carta e a põe sobre a mesa - Gostaria de saber, por que você protegeu Draco Malfoy ?

- Proteger, acho que essa não é a palavra mais indicada. Como eu disse a meus amigos, e agora ao senhor, eu ajudei-o em tudo o que se possa imaginar. Julgue o senhor mesmo, apesar de achar que seus pensamentos o levarão a fazê-lo acreditar em outra coisa. E se falamos sobre proteger, acho que fizemos isso mutuamente...

- Você tinha ou tem um relacionamento com ele ? - perguntou, interessado.

- Sim, eu tenho um relacionamento com ele. Há mais ou menos dois anos que estamos juntos. Primeiro começamos como amigos. Não sei como surgiu, apenas me vi concentrada em uma conversa com ele na biblioteca. Draco e eu temos muitos assuntos sobre os quais conversamos e discutimos. No começo do quinto ano, nós nos tornamos namorados - isso era algo que ela havia desejado dizer desde o começo - Quer saber de mais alguma coisa ?

E pela primeira vez em minha declaração eu olho para todos, já que tinha mantido o olhar apenas no ministro, e percebo que todos estão surpresos; comentando tudo o que acabei de dizer, e os sussurros começam a se espalhar.

- Apenas s a senhorita tem algo mais para acrescentar.

- Sim - voltei a olhá-lo - isso era algo que Draco não podia controlar, e que eu tinha de dizer - No início, o senhor disse que ele havia torturado e matado. Eu posso afirmar que não foi assim que aconteceu, foi o próprio Draco quem pediu para que não fosse desse modo; Draco pediu isso a Voldemort em pessoa, e ele aceitou. Não sei como ele conseguiu, mas conseguiu, e acho que essa pergunta deveria ser feita a ele.

- Obrigado por sua declaração, Srta. Granger, esclareceu-me várias perguntas sem respostas...

Levantei-me sem olhar para ninguém em particular. Não queria ver aqueles olhares repletos de incredulidade. Além disso, tudo o que eu havia falado era verdade.

* * *

**POV geral**

O ministro demorou-se alguns minutos lendo a carta, franzindo o cenho quase sempre e fazendo caretas. Dobrou o papel e entregou-o a um assistente, que também era uma espécie de jurado.

- É requerida a presença da Srta. Luna Lovegood.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione se sentava, Luna levantava-se, ajeitando o seu vestido formal. Tinham ficado para trás aquelas coisas extravagantes e as loucuras - por muitas vezes, verdades - em seu modo de falar.

_- Não fale mais do que o necessário - falou uma voz dentro da minha cabeça - Você sabe controlar o _Veritaserum.

_- Sinto muito, Draco, mas desta vez eu vou deixar que o_ Veritaserum _faça o seu efeito._

A loira dirigiu uma rápida olhada para Draco, e depois olhou para o ministro.

Bebeu o _Veritaserum_ rapidamente, mas ainda que desta vez houvesse controlado o efeito, diria a verdade de qualquer modo.

- Seu nome é Luna Lovegood ?

- Não - ela respondeu, muito séria.

- Então, você poderia me dizer o seu nome ?

Um suspiro escapou dos seus lábios.

- Meu nome é Luna... Luna Lovegood Black...


	3. Declarações Finais

Olá a todos !

Primeiro, lamento pela demora, mas foi uma semana complicada, a que se passou, e foi impossível para mim concentrar-me e escrever este capítulo.

Obrigada pelos comentários, e a quem favoritou e seguiu a fic.

**N/A: **Para aqueles que lêem a minha outra fic, "Walk with Me", eu irei atualizá-la na quinta-feira.

**OBS: **Quando a letra estiver em _itálico, _é um flashback.

Adeus. Saudações !

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Declarações finais**

- Seu nome é Luna Lovegood ?

- Não - ela respondeu, muito séria.

- Então, você poderia me dizer o seu nome ?

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios.

- Meu nome é Luna... Luna Lovegood Black...

Sua voz soa firme e sem hesitação. Já não é a garota sonhadora que acreditava em criaturas mágicas, muito fortemente lhe afetara a guerra que terminara há bem pouco tempo. Neville, seu namorado no último ano, havia morrido em seus braços.

Ela dirigiu o olhar a todos os que estavam à sua frente. Muitos apertaram as mandíbulas, outros começaram a especular, Draco olhou para ela com os olhos semicerrados, e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Co... como ? - perguntou o ministro, um pouco hesitante. Só então Luna volta a olhá-lo.

Ela sorri um pouco, ao responder:

- Draco Malfoy é meu irmão. Meio-irmão, para falar a verdade.

Por alguns segundos, o ministro respira fundo.

- Srta. Lovegood, poderia me contar com mais detalhes sobre o que acabou de declarar ?

- Claro. Quando cheguei a Hogwarts, eu não sabia que ele era meu irmão. Algum tempo depois, em uma das excursões que eu costumava realizar com meu pai, ele decidiu que eu deveria saber a verdade, e por isso me contou tudo. No quarto ano, decidi me aproximar dele, obviamente, sem êxito. - olhou para Draco - Eu não posso lhe contar muitas coisas, mas direi que somos irmãos por parte de mãe. Se bem que isso o senhor já deve ter suposto. Depois que meu pai me colocou a par disso, ele me entregou uma carta, que minha mãe não-biológica escreveu antes de morrer, e então eu soube de toda a verdade. Imediatamente eu me pus a investigar sobre minha mãe biológica e sua família.

- O Sr. Draco Malfoy soube disso em alguma oportunidade ?

- Sim, eu mesma contei a ele, quando fui vê-lo, há alguns dias atrás. Ele tinha o direito de saber.

O ministro ficou sério, não esperava por isso. Esperava declarações de acusação, que o ligassem aos Comensais, pessoas que dissessem que tinham provas de torturas.

- Prosseguindo com o testemunho... a senhorita tem algo mais a dizer ?

Então a loira esboçou um daqueles sorrisinhos, bem perigosa, lembrando algo que deixaria muitas pessoas em choque.

- Sim, muito mais coisas, mas o fundamental é que meu irmão é inocente, porque ele só fez o que fez porque Dumbledore lhe pediu, e tinha de manter as aparências. Todos acreditavam que, sendo filho de Lucius Malfoy, ele seria um Comensal, mas isso não se pode afirmar com certeza. Eu admito que não sei de muitas coisas, mas se há algo do qual estou segura, é de que ele nunca teve a Marca Negra.

A loira sustentou o olhar diante do homem ao seu lado. E teve certeza absoluta de que ele não digerira bem a última informação.

- Muito bem, senhorita, você está completamente segura sobre isso ?

- Sim, estou segura, ele não tem a Marca. Eu ameacei Lucius Malfoy. Evidentemente, para ele era mais importante o sobrenome, e ele não deixou que pusessem a Marca em Draco. Eu realmente não sei como ele fez para convencer Voldemort, mas, seja lá o que tiver sido, funcionou.

- Certo... - conseguiu dizer - Muito bem, senhorita, já pode retirar-se caso não tenha mais nada a acrescentar.

Ela levantou-se e foi se sentar exatamente ao lado de Hermione.

- Desculpe por não ter dito nada antes - ela disse, em um sussurro.

- Não se preocupe, Luna, você não poderia ter escolhido um momento melhor - Hermione sorriu-lhe.

* * *

Depois de mais algumas declarações, Draco estava à beira de um colapso. Sentia-se humilhado, e desejava prestar a sua declaração, e deixar a todos calados. Depiis do que Arthur Weasley falara, seguido por seu "filhinho", aquele filho de uma... acusou Hermione de ser sua cúmplice, e a única coisa que o loiro podia fazer era apertar os punhos e amaldiçoá-lo. Em sua mente, ele repetia: "Se eu falasse, Weasley".

Mas quando Hermione falou, e declarou a verdade, não podia esperar menos dela, ele sentiu-se afortunado por tê-la. Se bem que ela não falara algumas coisas, ou melhor, não tinham feito-lhe as perguntas corretas, e essas seria ele que responderia. E depois, Luna; sua declaração, de certo modo, voltou a deixá-lo apreensivo, e, mesmo que já soubesse de antemão o que ela diria, ainda era-lhe difícil de assimilar.

- Que se apresente o Sr. ... Blaise Zabini - disse o ministro. O moreno havia se livrado há poucos dias de uma condenação.

Draco desconectou sua mente daquele lugar, e permitiu que sua mente retrocedesse até o que havia acontecido há alguns dias atrás.

_- Sr. Malfoy, há uma visita para o senhor - informou um dos guardas, parando em frente a ele - deseja recebê-la ?_

_- Sim - foi a sua resposta. Aqueles Aurores olhavam-no com asco, e quanto menos contato tivesse, melhor. Além disso, se fosse Hermione, ele desejava vê-la._

_- Olá, Draco - uma voz melodiosa chegou aos seus ouvidos. Uma voz que reconheceu, e de alguém que não esperava ver._

_Os olhos cinzentos encontraram-se com os azuis._

_- Lovegood - ele alçou uma sobrancelha - O que você está fazendo aqui ?_

_Sem olhar para ele, a loira sentou-se a um lado da cama na qual ele estavasentado, e olhou para o chão._

_- Draco, a verdade é que eu não queria que as coisas tivessem sido assim, mas, devido às atuais circunstâncias, é melhor que você saiba de tudo, e também de outras coisas._

_Draco deu um sorriso irônico._

_- Fale logo, Lovegood, será que você pode ir direto ao ponto ?- perguntou, com a voz entediada._

_Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, ignorando o tom com o qual ele havia lhe falado, e respondeu-lhe:_

_- Draco, você e eu... você e eu somos irmãos - ela disparou de uma só vez._

_Ele a olhou rapidamente e depois riu. "Eu perdi alguma coisa ? O que ela acabou de dizer ?", pensou._

_- Olhe, Lovegood, é sério, se isso for algum tipo de brincadeira, eu não estou no clima para isso... - Draco se levantou muito aborrecido, afastando-se dela._

_- Escute bem, Draco Malfoy... - Luna levantou um pouco o tom da sua voz - , eu não tenho nenhum motivo para te mentir, eu fiquei sabendo disso há muito tempo, e uma das razões pelas quais eu tentei me aproximar de você nestes últimos anos foi essa. Depois desisti porque minha mãe, nossa mãe - disse ela, sublinhando as duas últimas palavras – me disse como você era, e então eu me conformei em apenas te observar de longe..._

_Draco deixou-se cair novamente na cama, convencido pelo que ela lhe havia dito. De certa forma, ele suspeitava de que havia ao menos um segredo entre seus pais._

_- Não pode ser verdade, Lunat... Luna, você eue não podemos... como ?_

_Ela apenas lhe acariciou a mão esquerda. _

_- Draco, eu não sei de todos os motivos, é muito difícil ficar sabendo da verdade assim. Que aquela que eu acreditava que fosse a minha mãe, não era. Eu vi Narcisa apenas por duas vezes, e quando ela morreu, eu nem mesmo pude estar no seu funeral, e eu nunca quis perguntar ao meu pai como tudo aconteceu, apesar de ele apenas ter dito a mim que "no coração não se manda, e ele se apaixonou"._

_- Eu... Merlin ! Por que você está me contando isso justamente agora ?_

_- Porque é necessário, além disso eu penso em testemunhare dizer isso no tribunal, e também dizer que você não porta a Marca - disse, tocando-lhe o antebraço esquerdo._

_- Quê ? Como você sabe ? - ele levantou-se de um salto._

_Ela o imitou e ficou de frente para ele._

_- Fui eu quem impediu isso. Ameacei Lucius, e disse-lhe que, se lhe pusessem a Marca, contaria a todos que eu era uma Black, e assim seu sobrenome seria mais do que atingido, não apenas por ter uma esposa que o enganara, como também, que existia uma filha - ela olhou-o, seriamente - Não me arrependo de ter feito o que fiz, você não merecia isso. _

_- Obrigado - ele sussurrou automaticamente. Abraçou-a, e nem mesmo ele soube porque o fez - Meu pai... sabia da sua existência antes que você o tivesse ameaçado ? Quer dizer, ele sabia que você é minha irmã ? - ele perguntou, depois de terem se separado._

_- Sim, ele sabia, e, claro, daquela vez ele me disse que não tinha contado nada a você. Ninguém além de você, eu e nossos pais sabem disso. Além do mais, acho que é o melhor, mas no dia do julgamento todos vão ficar sabendo e não quero que você tente me impedir de falar... _

_Draco voltou a se sentar e revirou os olhos._

_- Não, tudo bem, faça o que você achar mais conveniente._

_Ela apenas sorriu._

_- Bom, estou indo, nos vemos dentro de alguns dias. Adeus, Draco - deu-lhe um beijo na face._

_- Adeus, Luna._

E foi desse modo que ele ficou sabendo desse grande segredo. O fato é que ele não culpava a mãe pela infidelidade, Lucius nunca a amara, e se ela procurou esse amor com outra pessoa, ele não tinha porque censurá-la.

- Que se apresente o Sr. Draco Malfoy.

Com a ajuda de alguma de algumas pessoas, ele pôs-se de pé, já que estava acorrentado pelos pés e pelas mãos, e bebeu a bendita Poção da Verdade...

- Nome completo.

- Draco Lucius Black Malfoy.

- Sr. Malfoy, como se considera depois de tudo o que foi dito ?

Para responder isso, ele teve de respirar várias porções de ar.

- Inocente - as pessoas ali presente começaram a fazer muito barulho, mas Draco continuou, não se importando com aquilo Como disse minha... irmã, Luna, eu não porto a Marca - E, conseguiu, de algum modo, mostrar o seu antebraço, livre de qualquer sinal da Marca - E menos ainda eu torturei inocentes, isso nunca.

O ministro não se surpreendeu.

- Então, no seu caso, foi apenas uma fachada - disse para si mesmo - Li a carta de seu ex-diretor, e ela diz exatamente o que outras pessoas já me disseram, mas gostaria de saber algo: como conseguiu permanecer nas fileiras do Inominável sem portar a Marca Negra ?

Um sorriso amargo formou-se nos lábios do loiro.

- Como consegui ? Foi difícil. No dia em que eu iria recebê-la, meu pai chegou, irrompendo no local em que estávamos, e discutiu com Voldemort. Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo depois, meu pai ofereceu-lhe todo o seu dinheiro, a mansão, tudo o que tinha, contanto que não me marcassem, e Voldemort aceitou, decidiram que para ter uma Marca eu deveria passar por uma prova. Nessa prova, eu devia matar Dumbledore. Eu não fiz isso, e, portanto, recebi o meu castigo. Decidiram que eu não estava apto a portá-la, e me mantiveram com eles, mas eu não podia fazer nada mais do que olhar. Aprender com os outros.

- Entendo - murmurou o ministro - Draco, tenho de confessar que tudo o que disseram sobre você não era o que eu esperava. Também me é necessário perguntar por algo que o diretor deixa claro em sua carta. A quem você está protegendo ?

Benditos fossem os Comensais, seu pai e os outros a quem conhecera. Graças a ele, agora podia controlar a _Veritaserum._

- A ninguém. Além do mais, por qual motivo eu iria proteger alguém ? - ele mordeu o lábio inferior, não podia falar, não acreditariam nele.

- Tem razão, mas Dumbledore aponta algo a esse respeito em sua carta.

- Não protejo ninguém, eu já disse.

Ele assentiu.

- Você tem algo mais a acrescentar ?

Ele ficou em dúvida, não sabia se falava ou não.

- Eu... eu... - olhou para o seu pai - Ele não a matou - disse - Foram os Comensais, ele tentou impedi-los, mas não conseguiu... No fundo, meu pai não é tão mau quanto se vê. Isso é tudo o que tenho a dizer - olhou para o ministro.

Ele fez um gesto, indicando que Draco podia se retirar. Uma vez erguido, pelas pessoas encarregadas, o conduziram até onde ele tinha estado anteriormente. Ele lançou um olhar a Hermione, e ambos souberam viria em seguida. Uma das testemunhas mais importantes.

- Que se apresente o Sr. Harry Potter.

Harry Potter levantou-se, bebeu o _Veritaserum_, e três pessoas, no mesmo instante, ficaram tensas.

- Nome completo.

- Harry James Evans Potter.

- Diga-me, Sr. Potter, o que tem a dizer sobre os acusados...

- Tenho muito a dizer, mas principalmente... começo por dizer que Draco Malfoy...

* * *

À medida que cada pessoa ia testemunhando, ia se confirmando a sua teoria; uma que tinha começado tomar forma durante a guerra. Surpreendera-se bastante com o testemunho de Ron, já que ele, desde a última vez, havia começado a se afastar deles. Inclusive saindo da Toca.

Muitos outros testemunhos começaram a surgir, mas Luna, sua amiga, era tão especial, sempre notou que ela observava Malfoy e sempre acreditou que ela estivesse apaixonada por ele, mas estivera muito distante de toda a verdade.

E, por último, Malfoy, que todos pensavam que era um Comensal, sem nenhuma contestação; mas a vida dava voltas, e, ao que tudo indicava, nem tudo era o que parecia ser, já que seu ex-inimigo não tinha a Marca, e era um espião fiel de Dumbledore.

- Harry, é a sua vez - Ginny sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

Ele levantou-se ainda processando tudo o que ia ter de falar, tinha consciência de que não devia mentir. Controlar o _Veritaserum_ era algo que bem poucas pessoas sabiam fazer. Relaxou e tomou a Poção da Verdade.

- Diga-me, Sr. Potter, o que tem a dizer sobre os acusados...

- Tenho muito a dizer, mas principalmente... começo por dizer que Draco Malfoy...

Fica calado por um instante.

- Draco Malfoy é inocente, mas não o seu pai. Eu cheguei a essa conclusão por causa do seu Patrono, eu não o vi, mas aqueles que viram me confirmaram que era uma lontra, e isso, ainda que com pesar, confirmou aquilo que eu suspeitava. Indiretamente, eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo com Hermione, mas nunca imaginei que tivesse a ver com Malfoy. Se bem que eu devia ter suposto, porque ele já não era o mesmo, isso porque já não nos insultava nem nada assim... houve um dia em que eu me perguntei o que poderia estar acontecendo. Tinha muitas coisas que eu não sabia, para todos, ele era um Comensal, e, além disso... - ele cala-se, não sabe se fala ou não - Hmmm... em minha mente sempre esteve presente uma frase que Hermione nos disse, "Se vocês abrissem os olhos só mais um pouquinho, iriam perceber muitas coisas"; e foi o que eu fiz, e, durante este tempo, me dei conta de algumas coisas, e, como falei, cheguei à conclusão de que ele é inocente - silencia-se por um momento - Se o senhor me perguntar quanto a Lucius Malfoy, eu responderei o contrário. Ele sempre expressou abertamente ser seguidor de Voldemort, e acredito que seja óbvio que ele é culpado de todas as acusações.

- Muito bem. São muitas coisas, as que nos disse. Posso deduzir que ninguém muda a versão sobre Lucius Malfoy, mas com relação ao seu filho, então, há outras matizes. Draco Malfoy mudou, você acredita, que por sua amiga ?

- Para ser sincero, eu acho que ele nunca mudou, me refiro ao fato de que ele sempre soube de que lado estar, mas talvez tivesse medo. E quando começou a ter um relacionamento com Hermione, ela deu-lhe a coragem para fazer a coisa certa. Inclusive, quando seqüestraram a Hermione, a Ron e a mim, ele fingiu não nos conhecer, naquela hora eu não entendi o motivo, mas agora ficou bastante claro. Evidentemente, ele não pôde evitar o que Bellatrix Lestrange fez com minha amiga.

- Algo mais a dizer com relação a Lucius Malfoy ?

Não tinha se falado muito sobre Lucius Malfoy, apesar de não ser necessário; todos sabiam das coisas que ele havia feito. Por isso que o julgamento, aquele julgamento, havia concentrado-se mais em seu filho.

- Creio que não é necessário repetir tudo o que já foi dito anteriormente. Lucius Malfoy jamais foi alguém com quem eu simpatizasse, mas agora, escutando alguns testemunhos, posso dizer que a única boa coisa que ele fez foi não deixar que seu filho recebesse a Marca. Independente de como tiverem sido as circunstâncias.

O ministro teve de reconhecer que essa última afirmação era verdadeira.

- Muito bem, Sr. Potter. Tem algo mais a declarar ?

- Sim - Harry tentaria expressar-se tão claro quanto possível - Antes de a guerra ter se iniciado, chegou algo ao meu quarto. Abri a encomenda, e, para a minha grande surpresa, descobri que eram fios de cabelo, guardados em diferentes recipientes, não havia mensagem. Naquele instante eu não sabia quem havia me enviado aquilo. Quando contei a Ron e Hermione, percebi como os olhos de minha amiga se iluminaram, não sei como explicar, mas sei que ela sabia quem havia me mandado aquilo. O fato é que esses fios de cabelo nos ajudaram a entrar em Gringotes.

O moreno lançou um olhar, o primeiro de todos, para Hermione, e viu como ela sorria. Foi tudo o que ele precisou para comprovar quem lhe mandara aquela encomenda.

- Obrigado, Sr. Potter, já pode se retirar - o ministro releu, em silêncio, alguns dos papéis que tinha sobre a mesa.

Harry levantou-se e caminhou em direção ao seu assento. Ginny, sentada ao lado, apenas esboçou um sorriso triste, ela também já havia testemunhado.

* * *

Depois da declaração do salvador do mundo mágico, na sala, improvisada, reinava o silêncio, com todos esperando que o ministro tomasse a decisão.

- Entraremos em um recesso de meia hora para tomarmos a decisão.

A castanha se levantou, apressada, de sua cadeira, chegando o mais perto que pôde de Draco, eles olharam-se nos olhos por alguns segundos, não houve palavras nem gestos, tudo o que eles puderam dizer um a outro, disseram com aquele fugaz olhar.

- Você está bem ? - perguntou uma voz conhecida.

- Sim - ela levantou um pouco o olhar, e Harry lhe sorriu.

- Venha aqui, precisamos conversar - ele disse.

Por ser algo improvisado, Hermione tinha que reconhecer que estranhava o Ministério. Do lado de fora da sala, haviam algumas poltronas dispersas pelo corredor, eles sentaram-se em duas poltronas próximas.

Harry suspirou, e depois de uma eternidade, olhou para ela.

- Eu... Hermione, não sei por onde começar. Sinceramente, isto é realmente difícil, mas quero te pedir perdão por tudo o que você tem passado e por, bom, por meu comportamento naquele dia. Eu não aceitava, e ainda é difícil fazer isso, o fato de que você estivesse com Malfoy; e você não merecia nada do que nós lhe dissemos da última vez em que nos vimos.

Hermione sorriu. Aquilo era o que ela precisava, precisava do apoio dos seus amigos.

- Naquela hora eu soube que não era o momento certo para falar algo, mas Harry, o importante é que você está aqui, comigo, e me apoiando, apesar de tudo. Você é meu amigo, meu irmão. Não há nada o que perdoar - e se abraçaram.

- Sinto muito, Mione - disse ele, ainda, abraçando-a.

- Hermione - uma voz suave, às suas costas, a fez interromper o abraço.

- Ginny... - sussurrou a castanha. A ruiva olhava para o chão.

Ginny respirou bem fundo e olhou-a.

- Hermione, eu também sinto muito, eu não devia ter me comportado daquele modo quando nos vimos - depois ela meneou a cabeça negativamente - Eu reconheço que devia ter te compreendido e não te julgado, por favor, me perdoe.

Hermione aproximou-se e ficou de frente para ela.

- Não há nada o que perdoar, você agiu, ambos agiram como bons amigos - ela sorriu-lhes.

- Obrigada, Hermione - tanto Ginny quanto Harry sentiram-se melhor depois de falar com ela - Também sinto muito pelo que Ron disse, ele... hmm... mudou muito, já há algum tempo.

- Sim, consegui notar, você não sabe o quanto me doeram as suas palavras.

Depois dessas palavras, eles continuaram conversando sobre tudo. Hermione esclareceu algumas dúvidas para Harry e Ginny.

- Cunhada - Hermione virou-se para ver quem tinha chamado-a. Luna encontrava-se às suas costas.

- Luna - disse Harry.

- Olá, pessoal - disse ela, sorridente - Hermione, o recesso já vai acabar.

- Você tem razão, Luna; vamos.

Os quatro entraram, novamente, no local do julgamento, no qual, dentro de poucos minutos, iriam saber qual seria a sentença.

* * *

O ministro levantou-se e olhou para todos os presentes.

- Serei sincero com vocês, este foi o julgamento mais difícil que me foi incumbido de realizar. Pensei que já havia escutado tudo, mas como o mesmíssimo Dumbledore me disse em sua carta, "você verá que nem tudo é o que parece", e eu não poderia estar mais de acordo. Aqui foram ditas e demonstradas muitas coisas - releu os papéis e desobstruiu a garganta - Em relação ao Sr. Lucius Malfoy, todos os que aqui testemunharam, concordaram que, sim, ele torturou e matou, mas apenas o Sr. Harry Potter enfatizou o fato de que ele fez a coisa certa ao não deixar que seu filho estivesse nas fileiras do Inominável. Portanto, esta corte sentencia-o a 25 anos em Azkaban, e que não optaremos pelo Beijo do Dementador sob nenhuma circunstância.

Fez-se o mais absoluto e incômodo silêncio, todos acreditavam firmemente que ele seria condenado ao Beijo do Dementador. Hermione apenas olhou para Draco, que continuava a olhar para o chão. Sabia que doía-lhe a sentença recebida por seu pai, embora ele não o demonstrasse.

- Continuando. Draco Malfoy, eu tive com você a maior das surpresas. Muitos testemunharam contra você, e outros, em seu favor. Mas apesar de tudo o que foi dito, a corte tomou a decisão de que você está livre de todas as acusações, uma vez que foi apenas um espião agindo para Dumbledore. O julgamento chegou ao fim.

No momento seguinte, as correntes e algemas sumiram das mãos e dos pés do loiro.

Tudo havia acabado.

Tudo ficaria bem a partir de agora.

Quando deixaram que Draco pudesse se mover, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi abraçar e beijar Hermione.

- Até que enfim - foi a primeira coisa que Hermione falou.

Ela separou-se um pouco dela.

- Sim, enfim tudo isso acabou.

- Draco, eu...

Um grande estrondo aconteceu diante da porta principal, deixando-a totalmente destruída. O pó envolveu o ambiente, e muito pouca coisa se podia ver. Involuntariamente ou por reflexo, muitas varinhas foram levantadas. Um grito sufocante fez-se presente. Hermione mantinha-se ao lado de Draco. A maior parte dos presentes havia formado um semicírculo, cercando a pessoa, ou pessoas, não se sabia com certeza.

Ouviram-se passos ressoando, e com um feitiço não-verbal, o pó foi disperso. Deixando à vista a figura de um... Comensal ?

- Quero que... - ele moveu a cabeça - Não, ou melhor, exijo uma pessoa em particular...


	4. O final

Olá a todos !

Bom, aqui está o último capítulo (fica faltando apenas o epílogo) da história.

**N/A: **Foi depois de ler e reler este capítulo que eu percebi o quanto essa fic podia ser irreal, mas, como já falei, eu decidi postá-la mesmo assim, e terminar a fic de um modo adequado.

Obrigada pelos comentários, e por favoritarem e seguirem a fic !

Saudações !

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - O final**

Havia sido tremendamente fácil.

Tivera sorte pelo fato de que poucos conheciam o local, e isso lhe deu a vantagem necessária para desarmar os dois Aurores que estavam do lado de fora. Era hábil naquele requisito, apesar de ninguém acreditar que ele havia se tornado habilidoso com a varinha.

Quando ficou de frente para a porta da sala do julgamento, sentiu como se a adrenalina percorresse-lhe o corpo. Verbalizou um bombardeio, e a entrada foi destruída, deixando um ambiente encoberto pelo pó. Foi no meio de toda aquela confusão que agarrou a primeira pessoa que viu, e soube que era uma garota, por causa do grito que havia dado.

Movendo-se juntamente com ela, percebeu que estava cercado, mas isso não o atemorizou. Já não era o imbecil que todos achavam que fosse, era muito mais inteligente do que todos acreditavam.

Avançou alguns passos, com a garota como refém, e murmurando um feitiço não-verbal, dissipou todo o pó do ambiente. Viu muitas pessoas empalidecerem, não esperavam a sua visita, não esperavam que um Comensal aparecesse. Mas, lamentavelmente, ele tinha um objetivo e queria atingi-lo. Sorriu ao adentrar, ninguém imaginava ver o que viam naquele momento.

Ouviram-se passos ressoando, e com um feitiço não-verbal, o pó foi disperso. Deixando à mostra a figura de um... Comensal ?

- Quero que... - ele moveu a cabeça - Não, ou melhor, exijo uma pessoa em particular...

O homem, porque claramente se tratava de um, apontava para o pescoço de...

- Ou, caso contrário, irei matar a sua bela irmãzinha, Malfoy... - disse, com uma fingida voz de aflição, e acariciando uma das maçãs do rosto da loira.

Luna estremeceu, e lançou um penetrante olhar para Draco; aquela conexão inexplicável que ambos tinham o fez perceber que ela já sabia quem era, quando o nome ressoou em sua mente, ele empalideceu e deu um passo para trás. Mas ainda assim não abaixou a varinha.

- Está com medo, Malfoy ? - perguntou o homem; ao que tudo indicava, apenas ele tinha percebido que Draco retrocedera.

Naquele momento, algumas pessoas olharam-no, mas mantiveram suas varinhas apontadas para ele. Draco não havia retrocedido por medo, e sim pela surpresa ante aquela revelação. Nunca pensara que pudesse ser ele, e ali. Se bem que ele havia escutado alguns rumores, mas não acreditara neles.

Sem titubear em nenhum momento, ele avançou até ficar a apenas alguns metros do Comensal.

- Claro que não, imbecil - ele sibilou, com ódio.

- Como eu estava dizendo, eu quero apenas uma pessoa, e é a sangue-ruim, ou senão a sua irmãzinha vai morrer - após dizer isso, apertou Luna contra si ainda com mais força.

- Por que você está fazendo isso ? - perguntou o loiro, tentando ganhar algum tempo.

- Não acredito que meus motivos interessem a você, mas... - parou por um instante - Pensando bem, quero Granger porque sempre fui apaixonado por ela...

Essa confissão, de certo modo, ele já esperava.

- Deixe Luna livre, e poderemos fazer um trato.

- Um trato... - ele pareceu meditar - Como aquele que você e eu fizemos ?

- Do que vocês estão falando ? - perguntou Harry, que estava ao lado de Hermione.

Ignorando as palavras de Potter, Draco respondeu:

- Cale-se, idiota, se eu falar, você tem muito mais a perder do que eu.

- Eu não tenho nada a perder, hoje estou jogando todas as minhas fichas, e por isso é você quem está em desvantagem. Escute bem, Malfoy, eu estou com sua irmã. Quem é mais valiosa, Luna ou Hermione ?

- As duas são muito valiosas para mim, agora exijo que você solte minha irmã.

- NÃO ! - gritou - ESTOU FARTO, QUERO ESSA MALDITA SANGUE-RUIM, OU MATAREI SUA IRMÃ, NÃO ESTOU BRINCANDO, MALFOY. QUERO HERMIONE, PORQUE ELA É MINHA.

- Como é possível que você tenha decaído tanto ? - Draco falou, o mais calmo que pôde, ao ouvir essas palavras - Por que você não consegue aceitar que Hermione não te ama ? Sabe que pode ir para Azkaban apenas por ameaçar-nos neste exato momento.

- Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz, Malfoy, e de um jeito ou de outro, eu quero apenas a ela.

- Eu sei do que você é capaz, como também quem você é; se você fosse homem o bastante, mostraria seu o rosto, maldito.

O comensal olhou fixamente para Draco e deu um suspiro.

Seu olhar deteve-se em Harry Potter.

- Ah, mas olhem só, se não é o salvador do mundo mágico. Você não deveria estar comemorando a sua vitória ? - ele cuspiu as palavras - Não se preocupe, depois teremos algum tempo, você e eu, você me deve algumas... mais do que possa imaginar. Nunca vou te perdoar por ter matado Lord Voldemort. Além do mais, você não deveria preocupar-se tanto com a Lunática, que morrerá daqui a pouco por causa da covardia de seu irmão.

Draco não mediu as palavras quando voltou a falar. Odiava-o desde que soubera a verdade, odiava que esse homem fosse um ambicioso, e que tivesse mudado tanto.

- Já basta... Weasley... uma coisa é você me insultar, mas não à minha irmã, entendeu ? Nunca mais se atreva a fazê-lo.

Depois dessa revelação, fez-se silêncio absoluto na sala. O Comensal, à frente deles, ainda usava a máscara, e o capuz cobria-lhe ligeiramente o rosto. Diante daquela revelação, o aludido não ficou tenso em nenhum momento, ele ainda sorriu, ainda que ninguém tivesse notado.

À sua frente, estavam Draco, Harry, Hermione e muitas outras pessoas.

Harry tinha o rosto tenso, apertava de maneira quase esmagadora a sua varinha, e olhava alternadamente de Draco para o _Comensal_.

Draco, por sua vez, sabia que essa revelação daria gás para Ron falar mais do que o necessário, mas já era hora de tudo ficar às claras.

Um pouco mais atrás, estavam Ginny e sua família, que, assim como os demais, mantinham suas varinhas erguidas. Seus rostos demonstravam surpresa, decepção. Molly mantinha a sua varinha erguida e chorava ao mesmo tempo, seu marido encontrava-se nas mesmas condições que ela.

A sala dos julgamentos tinha tornado-se, sem que isso pudesse ser previsto, o local da última batalha entre o bem e o mal...

- O que você está dizendo, Malfoy ? Esse não pode ser Ron - disse Harry, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que o loiro estivesse gracejando ou enganado.

Naquele instante, o mesmo Comensal, com a mão livre, tirou o capuz, deixando à mostra os cabelos ruivos, tirou a máscara, e em nenhum instante desapareceu de seu rosto o seu sorriso triunfante.

- Como você pode ver, Harry, pode ser eu, sim - ele falou, orgulhoso.

- Como você pôde, Ron ? - Hermione tinha os olhos arregalados - Você me chamou de traidora, e você, o que é ?

- Um espião - ele respondeu, sem meias-palavras, e suspirou - Além disso, minha querida sangue-ruim - ele cuspiu a última palavra - , sempre tão inteligente. O que aconteceria se eu te dissesse que seu querido namoradinho sabia que eu havia me tornado um Comensal ?

Hermione olhou para Draco.

- O que ele disse é verdade ? - a garota perguntou-lhe, temerosa. Havia sido chocante, para ela, saber que seu amigo era um Comensal, mas agora descobria que seu namorado tinha conhecimento disso.

- Sim - ele limitou-se a responder - Nós tínhamos um trato e agora você acabou de quebrá-lo - dirigiu-se ao ruivo.

Ron bufou.

- Foi você quem o quebrou, idiota.

- Vocês podem me explicar do que estão falando, afinal ? - Harry perguntou com voz firme, e quase todos o olharam.

- Vamos, Malfoy, seja valente, conte-lhes sobre o nosso "trato" - Ron enfatizou a última palavra.

A sentença podia ser revogada, mas já não havia como voltar atrás, e precisava resgatar Luna da situação em que se encontrava.

- Eu sei controlar o _Veritaserum_, e sinto muito por não ter sido sincero - lamentou o loiro - No mesmo dia em que eu deveria ter recebido a Marca, outra pessoa iria iniciar-se. Evidentemente, eu não sabia, ainda, de quem se tratava.

- Agora vem a melhor parte - disse, divertido, o ruivo.

Draco ignorou-o.

- Nosso trato consistia em que eu... eu devia ajudá-lo a prender Longbottom durante a guerra - custou-lhe falar sobre isso, já que Longbottom era o namorado de sua irmã, apesar de, naquele momento, ele não saber de nada - Ele era tão ou mais essencial do que Potter. Se eu não fizesse isso, ele diria a meu pai que eu estava com você, Hermione... e eu me recusei, naquele momento.

"Mas pensei melhor e aceitei. Nós o prendemos, Weasley torturou-o, e eu apenas olhava. Quando tudo terminou, ajudei Longbottom, e, como ele não estava muito ferido, transportei-o para outro lugar, mas Weasley me capturou e o matou. Ele esteve a ponto de fazer o mesmo comigo, mas nessa hora o meu pai apareceu, e então eu te procurei, Hermione" - terminou o loiro, em um tom aflito.

Luna, por sua vez, não reprimiu as lágrimas e começou a chorar. Estava tão... tão indignada, furiosa ? Decepcionada ? Seu irmão havia ajudado a capturar o seu namorado, Neville. Ela mexeu-se angustiada nos braços de Ron, mas ele apertou ainda mais os braços em torno dela.

Draco não ia permitir que lhe culpassem por algo que não havia feito. Tinha sido um estúpido ao ajudá-lo, mas depois ajudou Longbottom, e tentou protegê-lo como pôde.

- Potter, você nunca se perguntou porque seu amigo, no meio daquela "excursão" que vocês fizeram, desapareceu. Se pensaram que era porque ele desejava estar com sua família, estavam enganados, foi a Marca, ao senti-la queimar, que não o deixava tranqüilo; o chamado. Sim, Potter, seu melhor amigo, Weasley, é um Comensal. E assim ele ajudou todos os outros Comensais, dizendo-lhes seus pontos fracos, e quais pessoas aprisionar na Mansão Malfoy, como fazê-lo, e aonde encontrá-las.

Harry não podia acreditar, estava em estado de choque e tentou, em vão, convencer-se de que Ron não havia feito nada disso, mas sabia que um Comensal havia matado Neville, e, além do mais, Malfoy havia protegido-o e ajudado-o. Definitivamente o mundo não ia bem, e estava de cabeça para baixo. Pensou que Malfoy era tão ou mais culpado do que Ron, mas esse ponto ele deixaria para esclarecer depois, precisava, depois que saísse dali, de uma Penseira.

- Por que você não falou nada ? - perguntou ao loiro.

- Não foi por causa do trato, se é isso o que você está pensando. Eu não tinha provas para acusá-lo de algo, você sabe perfeitamente bem que as lembranças não podem ser alteradas, e que o mas provável seria que não acreditassem em mim, sendo quem eu sou. Eu sou um Malfoy, e ele, um Weasley. Em quem você acha que todos teriam acreditado ?

Harry processou um pouco a nova informação.

- Ron, por favor, solte Luna - de certa forma, Malfoy tinha um pouco de razão, ninguém teria acreditado nele. Pela primeira vez, desejou que houvesse algo mais potente do que o _Veritaserum_.

O ruivo olhou para todos, tinha sua varinha apontada para o pescoço de Luna, estava na mesmíssima sala dos julgamentos, e tinha tudo sob controle. Qualquer movimento em falso, e ele mataria a Lunática. Sentia-se, pela primeira vez, poderoso, tendo todos em suas mãos. Ele apenas queria Hermione, não a amava, apenas queria vingar-se dela, usá-la e depois descartá-la como se fosse uma simples garrafa plástica.

- Eu já disse o que quero para poder libertá-la - respondeu Ron, aborrecido.

- Não, Hermione não irá com você.

- Pobre Luna, seu irmãozinho prefere a sangue-ruim - disse ele, em tom de deboche.

Luna maquinava um plano para conseguir libertar-se daquele ruivo, do qual antes já tinha chegado a gostar, e agradeceu pelo fato de nunca ter se insinuado. Sentia-se um pouco mais tranqüila, pensou bem em tudo e deu-se conta de que, se Draco tivesse sabido que os dois eram irmãos, talvez não tivesse ajudado Ron...

- Ron - falou Luna, e o ruivo olhou-a por um momento - Mate-me, eu desejo estar com ele... - ela falou seriamente. Era o melhor, ela desejava reencontrar-se com Neville.

Ron apertou ainda mais a varinha contra ela, fazendo com que um filete de sangue escorresse pelo seu pescoço.

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas como já estou ficando farto... - disse ele a todos - Espero que seu irmãozinho não se sinta culpado por isso - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido - _Avada Ked..._

- NÃO !... _Expelliarmus_.

Quase no instante em que a Maldição da Morte ia atingindo-a, Luna deslizou por entre os braços dele; ela havia contado o seu plano a Draco, e ambos haviam tramado a melhor solução. O ruivo foi desarmado, e a sua varinha caiu a poucos passos de onde ele se encontrava.

- Está em desvantagem, doninha - falou Draco, depois de pôr Luna a salvo.

Ron segurou o punho machucado pelo feitiço.

- Eu não acho, Malfoy - E, com um rápido movimento, o ruivo apanhou sua varinha - _Avada Kedavra_ - ele pronunciou, com o mais puro ódio.

Ninguém conseguiu ser ágil o suficiente para conseguir detê-lo naquele momento. Só ficaram conscientes do corpo inerte que caiu ao chão, com o olhar fixo na direção de seu assassino, os olhos da vítima haviam perdido toda a luz que possuíam, deixando-o, assim, sem vida.

* * *

**(**Alguém sentiu vontade de matar pessoalmente o Ron ? Eu bem que senti...)

**N/T: **Bom, agora só falta mesmo o epílogo, que eu espero traduzir e postar sem muita demora.

Esta fic merece alguma review ?


	5. Epílogo: Nem tudo é o que parece ser

Olá a todos !

Então, "This is the end".

Acho que eu não poderia expressar com palavras o quão agradecida eu estou por acompanharem essa história tão, tão irreal. Obrigada pelo apoio dado a cada vez que eu atualizava, e também porque a cada dia mais e mais pessoas iam favoritando e seguindo a fic.

**N/A: **Quando a letra estiver em _itálico_, é um flashback !

Obrigada a todos.

Bye e saudações !

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - Epílogo: Nem tudo é o que parece ser**

Doía, doía muito saber toda a verdade...

Mas, sem dúvida, doía mais ver a dor das outras pessoas. Os Weasley foram uma das famílias mais atingidas, ao saberem que um de seus filhos estavam entre as fileiras do Inominável, enquanto, supostamente, lutava ao lado deles.

O julgamento, este julgamento, serviu para que as feridas, que mal tinham começado a cicatrizar, voltassem a ser reabertas.

E para que nós nos déssemos conta de que talvez "Nem tudo é o que parece ser".

Apesar do tempo passado, dos dias, dos meses, dos anos, as conseqüências daquele dia ainda permanecem. Claro, a cada dia menos visíveis.

Talvez o mais doloroso tenha sido enterrar a um ente querido. Foram muito poucas as pessoas que assistiram ao funeral, mas, apesar disso, estiveram presentes as pessoas mais próximas, a família, os amigos...

Aquele dia estava nublado, quase chuvoso, definitivamente o tempo correspondia ao estado de espírito de todos. Naquele momento, todos, desejavam que ele não tivesse morrido; apesar dos seus erros e falhas, era uma pessoa que havia se arrependido...

Para muitos, esse dia significava que poderiam viver felizes, mas uma pessoa em especial não tinha essa sensação.

Porque, naquele dia, um Malfoy fechou os seus olhos para sempre...

* * *

**Anos depois**

Uma loirinha de quase sete anos corria, afastando-se da pessoa que a perseguia. Queria ser a primeira a chegar, e conseguiu.

- Olá - disse, quase sem fôlego - Fui a primeira a chegar.

Ajoelhou-se, acariciando a lápide da sepultura, tocando no nome que estava escrito nela.

- Bom, o que posso dizer ? - mela segurou o queixo com a pequena mão - Eu já consigo fazer mágica espontaneamente, acho que já te contei isso - deu uma risinho - Sabe, eu quero entrar logo em Hogwarts, apesar de mamãe dizer que eu ainda sou muito nova - ela fez uma careta - Eu sempre pergunto para qual casa irei, e ela sempre responde que eu poderei ir para Gryffindor, como ela, ou para Slytherin, eu quero ser o seu orgulho e ficar na Slytherin - a voz ficou entrecortada após à última sentença - Eu gostaria muito de ter te conhecido - seus olhos ficaram embaçados por causa das lágrimas - Sei que você não sabia que eu ia nascer, minha mãe tinha apenas um mês de gravidez quando você morreu. Obrigada por salvá-la, vovô - disse a pequena, entre soluços.

- Lucia - o pai da menina aproximou-se e se ajoelhou ao seu lado, beijando-lhe as feições que ela tinha herdado de sua mãe - , não chore, filha, seu avô não teria gostado disso.

- Eu sei, é que... - a pequena enxugou as lágrimas - Eu gostaria de tê-lo conhecido, mesmo que ele me odiasse.

Ele levantou-se e ajudou sua filha a fazer o mesmo.

- Por que você diz isso ?

- Sou mestiça, papai, ele não queria que você se casasse com mamãe.

- Filha... - Draco abaixou-se, ficando na mesma altura que ela - Nós já falamos sobre isso, mesmo contra sua vontade, seu avô sabia que Hermione era a minha felicidade. E creio que por isso ele fez o que fez, para que não lhe acontecesse nada.

- Você acha que ele me amava ?

- Claro que sim, princesa.

Pai e filha se abraçaram. Depois de alguns minutos, a pequena Malfoy pôs ali as flores que havia comprado; de tempos em tempos ela e seu pai iam até ali, às vezes, Hermione os acompanhava.

- Vamos - chamou-a Draco.

- Sim, vamos - Lucia despediu-se em silêncio de seu avô, afastando-se com seu pai.

* * *

**Algumas horas depois**

Após chegar em casa, Draco dirigiu-se para a biblioteca, estar naquele lugar ajudava-o a pensar. Isso porque, apesar de os anos terem se passado, ele ainda não conseguia assimilar o que havia acontecido naquele dia. Exatamente há sete anos atrás.

De certo modo, ele sempre pensou que havia sido sua culpa; se ele houvesse falado antes, talvez nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Sentou-se na poltrona, servindo-se de uma taça de firewhisky.

_Luna deslizou por entre os braços dele; ela havia contado o seu plano a Draco, e ambos haviam tramado a melhor solução. O ruivo foi desarmado, e sua varinha caiu a poucos passos de onde ele se encontrava._

_- Está em desvantagem, doninha - falou Draco, depois de pôr Luna a salvo._

_Ron segurou o punho machucado pelo feitiço._

_- Eu não acho, Malfoy - e, com um rápido movimento, o ruivo apanhou sua varinha - _Avada Kedavra - _ele pronunciou, com o mais puro ódio_.

_Mas aquela Maldição Imperdoável não ia em direção a Draco, Harry ou Luna. Ia em direção a Hermione. O feitiço foi lançado muito mais rapidamente do que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse ter feito, quando percebeu o que estava por acontecer. Ele já estava sem vida, olhando para Weasley. Não soube quando exatamente seu pai conseguira escapar de onde estava, nem mesmo sabia que ele estava ali, pensava que tinham- no levado diretamente para Azkaban, depois da sentença._

_Não se preocupou com mais nada, aproximou-se dele e caiu de joelhos, junto ao seu corpo. Aquilo o tinha afetado, mas, de uma maneira diferente que imaginara. Tinha vontade de chorar, de gritar, de matar Weasley._

_Matar !_

_Ele levantou-se, enxugando uma lágrima traiçoeira que tinha sido derramada, segurou sua varinha e apontou-a para Ron._

_- VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR, MALDITO WEASLEY - gritou, possuído pelo ódio._

_- Mate-me, Malfoy, torne-se aquilo que você nunca foi - disse, debochando e rindo como um louco._

_Antes que ele pudesse dizer ou fazer algo, Harry segurou-o pela roupa, empurrando-o para trás. Ou melhor, detendo-o._

_Foi naquele momento que os Aurores, uma grande quantidade deles, entraram, confundindo-o e segurando-o, para levá-lo dali._

_- _Draco - o sobressalto é automático. Ela olha-o, da porta da biblioteca - Tente não pensar mais nisso - ela aproxima-se dele, sentando-se em seu colo.

"_Como ela sempre sabe o que estou pensando ?"_, questiona ele.

- Eu tento, mas hoje e agora, é difícil não lembrar.

Ela lhe dá um rápido beijo nos lábios.

- Eu sei, amor, mas você sabe que ele sempre estará ao seu lado. Apesar de tudo.

- Te amo, Hermione.

- Te amo, Draco - beija-lhe o pescoço - Lembre-se que temos de ir mais tarde à casa de Harry e Ginny.

Ele suspira.

- Temos realmente de ir ? - ele não se dava nem bem e nem mal com Potter, mas às vezes sentia-se incomodado.

- Você sabe que sim, além do mais, Luna e Rolf também irão...

Tinha de reconhecer que ela tinha dado uma boa razão. Há muito tempo que ele não vê sua irmã.

- Está bem - diz ele, resignado - Mas você está se sentindo bem ? - e, logo em seguida, ele passa as mãos pela barriga de cinco meses da esposa.

- Sim, muito bem - ela lhe sorri, e ele aproxima o rosto ao dela, e os lábios de ambos unem-se em um beijo terno, que se torna mais passional. Quando os dois ficam com falta de ar, eles se separam - Eu vou... vou ajudar Lucia a se trocar... - ela diz, com a respiração agitada, seu marido ajuda-a a ficar de pé, e assim eles saem da biblioteca.

Draco acomodou-se mais na poltrona, fechando os olhos. Sua vida, apesar de tudo, era perfeita... o que mais podia pedir ?

* * *

Se disser-lhes que a vida é perfeita, estaria mentindo.

Mas o que posso assegurar é que cada pessoa faz de sua vida, perfeita, à sua maneira.

A decepção, a dor, a raiva, ainda estavam em seus corações, porque aquele dia, o do julgamento, foi o dia em que muitas verdades vieram à tona.

Nossos queridos protagonistas tiveram suas vidas felizes, tendo em vista o que tinha lhes acontecido.

**Harry e Ginny: **Esperaram mais um ano para poderem se casar,têm dois filhos, James e Albus Potter, e a pequena Lily, que está a caminho, já que Ginny tem seis meses de gravidez.

Tanto Harry quanto Ginny sofreram muito ao saberem que Ron era um Comensal. Essa foi uma das razões pelas quais os dois se casaram um ano depois.

Regularmente eles jantam com Hermione e Draco, e às vezes com Luna e seu marido. Harry e Draco se dão bem, ou assim se comportam, porque pelo menos conseguem conversar mais civilizadamente.

Depois da morte de Lucius Malfoy, nos dias que se seguiram, Harry finalmente conseguiu algo que muito queria: uma Penseira. Foi ali que Draco mostrou todas as situações e problemas pelos quais teve de passar, e também lhes mostrou como se sentia em relação a Ron.

**Luna: **Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, ela e Draco esclareceram muitas questões que tinham ficado pendentes. Decidiu viajar por um tempo, mas antes de fazer isso, visitou o túmulo de seu namorado, Neville Longbottom, para, de uma certa maneira, jurar-lhe que tentaria voltar a ser a mesma.

Em suas viagens e excursões, voltou a ser aquela garota sonhadora que acreditava em criaturas mágicas, e conheceu aquele que agora é seu marido, Rolf Scamander. O noivado de ambos durou três anos, e depois se casaram. Atualmente, eles têm dois filhos, Lysander e Lorcan Scamander (gêmeos), e esperam o seu terceiro filho, mas ainda não sabem qual o sexo do bebê.

**Draco e Hermione: **Apesar das dificuldades, dos altos e baixos do relacionamento, atualmente formam uma linda família. Quando aconteceu o ataque, Hermione, sem saber, estava grávida de um mês. Foi naquele mesmo dia que ambos souberam que iriam ser pais.

Decidiram casar-se dois meses depois, e posteriormente nasceu Lucia, que recebeu esse nome em homenagem a Lucius Malfoy.

Moravam na Mansão Malfoy, que havia sido redecorada e reconstruída, constantemente visitavam os pais de Hermione, cujas memórias tinham sido devolvidas nos dias seguintes.

Hermione estava grávida de seu segundo filho, e estava com cinco meses de gravidez.

**Ron: **Foi um caso à parte. As palavras mais corretas seriam "Nada é o que parece ser". Porque, simplesmente, ninguém esperava que ele testemunhasse contra a ex-melhor amiga, por mais magoado que estivesse, ninguém esperava que ele fosse um Comensal, ninguém esperava que ele conjurasse e matasse alguém, ninguém esperava que ele fosse um traidor.

Não foi necessário levá-lo a julgamento, ele imediatamente foi condenado ao Beijo do Dementador. Tomaram sua declaração, do porquê de ele ter feito tudo aquilo, e as suas respostas sempre foram: Que odiava Harry Potter, e o fato de estar sempre à sua sombra ! Que não podia suportar que Hermione estivesse com outro ! Que não se arrependia !

Morreu três anos depois.

* * *

Estavam reunidos na casa de Harry. Também estavam Luna e Rolf. Já haviam jantado, e agora estavam conversando animadamente.

- Então, o que vocês acham de fazermos um brinde ? - perguntou Harry, pegando uma garrafa de hidromel.

Todos concordaram; claro que Luna, Ginny e Hermione tomariam suco, por estarem grávidas. Quando os copos estavam cheios, eles começaram a brindar.

- Ao que vamos brindar ? - pergunta Ginny.

- Ao amor - responde Draco - Porque é o único sentimento que nos mantém unidos, e é o único e verdadeiro sentimento que nos une como companheiros - ele segura a mão de Hermione e beija-a.

- Então, brindemos a isso - diz Ginny, concordando.

- Ao amor ! - dizem todos, em uníssono.

Sim, a vida de Hermione agora era perfeita, com Draco e seus dois filhos, ou melhor, três. Ainda não comentara sobre isso com Draco, mas tinha ido ao St. Mungus alguns dias antes, e lá ela soubera que estava esperando gêmeos. Talvez aquela noite fosse a ocasião perfeita para contar a ele...

**Fim...**

**N/T: **Eu também achei o plot um pouco incomum (a autora citou isso mais de uma vez), mas gostei da fic ainda assim, e foi bom tê-la traduzido.

O que acharam da fic ?


End file.
